degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Doom/Elcare Fan Fiction- The return of Rick (The real part 2)
Convo Between Rick and Eli- "You're Rick Murray..... then you're the kid who shot Jimmy Brooks.... but wait your dead!" Exclaimed Eli "The very same... Elijah you can't be controlling over Clare Edwards.... you don't want to see the consequences, i promise you." Eli shook his head, "Holy crap I am going insane." Rick stared into Eli's eyes, "You are not going insane trust me. I'm here to tell you don't hurt Clare.. she's the one you love. I don't want what happened to me happening to you.... I don't want you feeling regret for the rest of your life." "Trust me I'm already regretting what i did.... watch her hate me I didn't mean to... this is exactly why i hate myself.. first Julia then her. Why does everything bad happen to me." Eli said while looking at the ground. Rick walked up to Eli and placed his hand on Eli's shoulder. "Trust me if you explain everything she will forgive you.... only if I could. But that's not the point, you should tell her how you feel about the situation. And also explain to her why you grabbed her. Trust me." Eli looked at Rick with hope,"Yea, I should..... but if she's still pissed wh-" "No but she will..... She love's you that's all that matters..... here give her this too." Rick gave Eli the rose. "What are you going to posses her?" Eli said sarcasticlly. "No, been there not fun." Rick responded with a joking smile. Eli nodded at Rick with gratitude and started walking towards Clare's locker. Clare's Pov- Clare thought to herself *Why would he grab me.... I know he didn't mean to but really.... maybe it has to do with something.... i don't know* The bell rang. Clare started walking to her locker and right by it was Eli. "Eli, what are you doing here. I'm so-" Eli put his finger over her lips. "Clare can i talk to you..... privately?" Eli whispered. "Um... sure." Clare nodded. *I wonder what happened when he was gone... he's totally different from this morning* Eli and Clare walked to the back staircase, and Eli sat down. "Eli, what is this.... what happened?" "Clare i am so sorry about this morning.... i didn't mean to hurt you, i would never. I love you and i was pretty much being a douchebag. I don't know what I could do to make it up to you, Bu-" Clare silenced him with a kiss. "Eli, it's fine.... I love you and that's all that matters... but can i ask what happened to you? I've never seen you like this." Clare asked. "Let's just say....... A friend helped me out." Right then Eli turned his head to the side and smiled, and then he nodded to the wall. *What is he doing.... well whatever something helped him..." Eli turned around to Clare and smiled. "I love you... and i promise i will never hurt you again... not ever again. I would never be able to live with myself." "I love you too.... and never forget that" Clare smiled. Then Eli leaned in for a kiss and he kissed Clare deeply. (In the distance you were able to hear- My work here is done) Category:Blog posts